vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Cédric Van de Caveye
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Cédric_Van_de_Caveye" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Cédric Van de Caveye is een hoofdpersonage dat van 16 februari 2005 tot en met juni 2006 wordt vertolkt door diverse baby's, van 4 september 2006 tot en met 12 mei 2008 door Aldo Vandervorst, van 8 september 2009 tot en met 3 mei 2011 door Bo Bogaerts, van 4 november 2013 tot en met 25 december 2013 en van 2014 tot en met 29 november 2017 door Bas Van Weert en sinds 4 december 2017 door Yanni Bourguignon. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Cédric Van de Caveye is de zoon van Veronique Van den Bossche en Mario Van de Caveye en kleinzoon van Guido Van den Bossche, Marie-Rose De Putter en Gerard Van de Caveye. Als kind verhuisde Cédric samen met zijn vader naar Milaan na de breuk tussen zijn ouders in 2011. Cédric koos voor zijn vader, omdat zijn moeder nooit tijd had voor hem. In 2012 komt Cédric de hele maand juli naar België om bij zijn familie te kunnen zijn. In 2013 lijkt de band tussen zoon en moeder sterk verwaterd te zijn. Veronique Van den Bossche gaat volledig voor haar carrière en verliest het contact met Cédric. Cédric komt nog af en toe naar België, maar dan wilt hij liefst zo snel mogelijk terug naar huis, bij Mario in Milaan. Tot hij op een dag met zijn koffer in België staat. De relatie met zijn vader is volledig verzuurd. Volgens hem maken de twee alleen nog maar ruzie. Cédric beslist om opnieuw in België te komen wonen. Cédric kan het goed vinden met zijn nicht Louise Van den Bossche en heeft bij zijn terugkeer een serieuze boon voor Stefanie Coppens, waarmee Stefanie's lief Thomas Van den Bossche niet mee gediend is. In het voorjaar van 2018 ontwikkelt Cédric gevoelens voor zijn psychiater, de beeldschone Marie Devlieger. Pas in het najaar, meer bepaald in oktober 2018, is het Marie die het initiatief neemt om Cédric te kussen. In diezelfde maand gaan de twee naar bed. Niet veel later begint Marie zelfs openlijk een relatie met de 18-jarige. In november 2018 is Marie geschokt wanneer blijkt dat ze opnieuw zwanger is. Ze is uitgerekend voor 26 juli 2019. In januari 2019, kort na het proces van Veronique, beslist Marie het uit te maken met Cédric. Later die maand krijgt Marie te horen dat zij en Cédric niet ouders worden van één kindje maar van een tweeling. Niet veel later blijkt één van de twee kindjes een groeiachterstand te hebben, wat 'TTS' of voluit 'tweelingstranfusiesyndroom' wordt genoemd. Terwijl Marie absoluut voor de twee jongens wilt gaan, lijkt het Cédric en hun omgeving beter om eentje op te offeren zodat de overlevingskans van het ander kindje stijgt. Een echo van de kindjes wordt getoond op 28 en 29 januari 2019. In maart 2019 wordt duidelijk dat Iris Massant lesbisch is van geaardheid. Ze laat dan ook snel haar oog vallen op de bloedmooie Marie, die op dat moment zwanger is van Cédric. Wanneer Iris afstand wilt nemen van Marie en haar niet wilt betrekken in de zaak Evy Hermans, neemt Marie haar vast en kust Iris. Daarna verontschuldigt Marie zich voor de kus en vertelt dat niet lesbisch is maar zich gewoon even liet gaan. Eind maart 2019 belandt Marie terug in het ziekenhuis na plotse steken in haar buik. Eén van haar twee zoontjes zal het niet halen omwille van de hoeveelheid vruchtwater, met als gevolg dat Marie wordt geopereerd om de navelstreng te laten doorknippen. Ze noemen hun overleden zoontje Kamiel Van de Caveye. In april 2019 lijken Marie en Mathias Moelaert naar elkaar toe te groeien, tot grote ergernis van Cédric... 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Cédric verblijft tijdens zijn jeugd veel op internaten en kostscholen. In 2011, wanneer Mario beslist in Milaan te blijven wonen, maakt hij een regeling met Veronique waarbij Cédric op 18-jarige leeftijd de aandelen van zijn vader bij MVM krijgt. Tot die tijd zijn de aandelen in Veroniques handen. Als tiener is Cédric allesbehalve een goede leerling. Hij moest van het CLB zijn tweede middelbaar opnieuw doen, maar wilde liever niet bij die 'kleine kinderen' in de klas zitten. Hij spijbelt geregeld, drinkt alcohol en stelt zijn huiswerk uit. Door de spanningen tussen hem en Veronique Van den Bossche, kiezen ze er samen voor om Cédric opnieuw op internaat te sturen. In de paasvakantie van 2016 doet Cédric voor het eerst een studentenjob, namelijk als allround-assistant bij VDB. In het najaar van 2016 wordt duidelijk dat Cédric op Sint Rombouts College zit. Hij volgt de richting Informaticabeheer. Een tijdje later wordt hij van school gestuurd omdat hij Igor Eremenko, zijn overbuur op het internaat, een hersenschudding bezorgde. Sinds de onthulling dat Cédric verantwoordelijk is voor de moord op June Van Damme, krijgt hij les in een gesloten jeugdinstelling en is hij vastberaden om zijn diploma middelbaar onderwijs te behalen via middenjury. In augustus 2017 wordt nog eens bevestigd dat Cédric gemotiveerder dan ooit is om via middenjury dit diploma te behalen en beslist 2 jaren middenjury in 1 jaar te doen. In september 2017 krijgt Cédric zijn uitslag: geslaagd op beide jaren. Als hij vrijkomt, wilt Cédric Rechten gaan studeren. 'Gezondheid' Als kind kreeg Cédric te maken met de ziekte leukemie, waar ook zijn familieleden Pierre Van den Bossche en Pierrot Cockelaere aan overleden zijn. Deze keer loopt het echter goed af, door een beenmergtransplantatie van Marie-Rose De Putter. Veronique Van den Bossche stuurt nadien Cédric op internaat in Zwitserland, zodat hij voldoende kan herstellen in gezonde lucht. In zijn tienerjaren durft Cédric al eens iets te veel alcohol drinken, waardoor hij op een gegeven moment in een coma terecht komt. 'Misdrijven' *Moord op June Van Damme *Toebrengen van slagen en verwondingen aan Igor Eremenko *Stelen in een nachtwinkel 'Trivia' *In 2011 wordt vermeld dat Cédric in het verleden gedoopt is geweest en zijn eerste communie heeft gedaan. *De ontvoering van Cédric wordt nog eens vermeld in aflevering 5153 (2013) wanneer Marie-Rose De Putter Leen Van den Bossche wil overtuigen dat ze haar vermist kindje Arthur Van den Bossche wel zullen terugvinden net zoals ze Cédric hebben teruggevonden. *Cédric had aanvankelijk dezelfde achternaam als zijn moeder, namelijk 'Van den Bossche'. Mario Van de Caveye wilde graag een tweede kind met zijn achternaam, maar na de miskraam van Veronique Van den Bossche besloot ze de naam van Cédric te veranderen. *In de aflevering van 18 oktober 2013 was Bas Van Weert reeds te zien op een nieuwe foto van Cédric op Veroniques bureau bij VDB. Zijn debuut in levende lijve maakt hij echter pas op 4 november 2013. *Op 18 juli 2017 werd bekendgemaakt dat acteur Bas Van Weert de reeks dat najaar zou verlaten, omdat hij is geslaagd aan het Conservatorium in Antwerpen en hij er in september van dat jaar een verdere acteeropleiding zal volgen. Hij wilt zich dan ook volledig concentreren op deze opleiding, waardoor de combinatie met zijn steeds groter wordende rol in de reeks onmogelijk is geworden. Hij stond nog tot midden september van dat jaar op de set en de dag daarna werd er dan ook al meteen met de casting gestart voor nieuwe acteurs voor zowel Cédric, als Jelle Van den Bossche, die dan allebei in de loop van het najaar op het scherm verschenen. *Anno 2019 is Cédric 19 jaar oud. Dit wil zeggen dat hij geboren is in 2000. Zijn geboorte was op het scherm echter pas te zien in 2005. 'Quotes' tumblr_npfx3khHe31ux8l1qo1_1280.png 'Generiek' Generiek7_2.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto02.png Schermafbeelding 2019-04-23 om 18.19.11.png 'Galerij' Familie_portret_cedric_001.jpg Familie intrede-Bas-Van-Weert Cédric Veronique portret 001.png S24-cedric.jpg S24-cedric2.png S24-cedric avatar.png Familie_s26_portret-wit_cedric.jpg Familie_s27_portret-wit_Cédric_001.jpg Cedric.png S27_Yanni-Cédric-pers_001.jpg S27_Yanni-Cédric-pers_002.png Fotoshoot S27 Cedric.jpg 29177823 934730683367792 4606335655789210467 n.jpg Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Van de Caveye Category:Cédric Van de Caveye